


Boundless

by DarthTofu



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's a pretty swell place. Because oceans. and SPACE. and clouds. and that awesome feeling that you used to get in Zelda games that there's ALL THIS STUFF to see and do and you're so little and oh-so-glorious ADVENTURE. Sometimes you just gotta sit back and soak it all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

[](http://i.imgur.com/2weSh.jpg)  
click for the stupidly large full res. Also a wallpaper


End file.
